ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Aht Urhgan Mission 17: Guests of the Empire
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Speak to Naja Salaheem to receive a cutscene. *Speak with her another time. She will display the various sets of acceptable armor. You do not need the appropriate gear yet to receive the cutscene where she displays the appropriate types of attire. :Acceptable Armor is defined by color type. It must be one of these categories: # Blue with Gold Trim # Red with Gold Embroidery # Pale Colors with Lace # Deep Purple Armor # Rich Crimson # Cloth with a Pattern # Indigo with Gold Embroidery # Gorgeous Black *As long as you have a body piece obtained in Aht Urhgan (Jaridah Peti, for instance), she should let you go. *Additionally, you need to wear at least gloves, leg armor and boots, but they do not need to match the body piece. * The following armor pieces are known to work. Since both the Vermillion Cloak and the Royal Cloak have been verified to work, it is likely that the HQ versions of the other pieces will also work. ** Adaman Cuirass Lv. 73 WAR / PLD ** Amir Korazin Lv. 72 WAR / PLD / DRK / SAM /DRG ** Arhat's Gi Lv. 64 MNK / SAM / NIN ** Barone Corazza Lv. 70 WAR / DRG ** Black Cloak Lv. 68 BLM ** Black Cotehardie Lv. 59 MNK / WHM / BLM / RDM / THF / BST / BRD / RNG / NIN / SMN / BLU / PUP / DNC / SCH ** Blessed Briault Lv. 70 WHM ** Blue Cotehardie Lv. 69 RDM / THF / RNG / NIN / COR ** Byrnie Lv. 60 WAR / PLD / DRK / BST / SAM / NIN ** Brigandine Lv. 45 WAR / RDM / THF / PLD / DRK / BST / BRD / RNG / SAM / NIN / DRG / BLU / COR / DNC ** Cardinal Vest Lv. 73 WAR / RDM / THF / PLD / DRK / BST / BRD / RNG / SAM / NIN / DRG / BLU / COR ** Chasuble Lv. 72 RDM ** Dusk Jerkin Lv. 72 WAR / RDM / THF / PLD / DRK / BST /BRD / RNG / SAM / NIN / DRG / BLU / COR ** Dragon Harness Lv. 73 THF ** Errant Houppelande Lv. 72 WHM / BLM / RDM / BRD / SMN / BLU / PUP / SCH ** Hachiman Domaru Lv. 70 SAM ** Haubergeon Lv. 59 WAR / PLD / DRK / BST / SAM /NIN ** Hauberk Lv. 69 WAR / DRK / BST ** Holy Breastplate Lv. 40 WHM ** Homam Corazza Lv. 75 THF / PLD / DRK / DRG / BLU ** Igqira Weskit Lv. 73 BLM ** Jaridah Peti Lv. 55 WAR / RDM / THF / PLD / DRK / BST / BRD / RNG / SAM / NIN / DRG / BLU / COR / DNC ** Justaucorps Lv. 58 MNK / WHM / BLM / RDM / THF / DRK / BRD / RNG / SMN / BLU / COR / PUP / DNC / SCH ** Nashira Manteel Lv. 75 WHM / BLM / RDM / SMN / BLU ** Noble's Tunic Lv. 68 WHM ** Pahluwan Khazagand Lv. 72 MNK / RDM / THF / BST / RNG / NIN / DRG / COR / PUP / DNC ** Royal Cloak Lv. 59 MNK / WHM / BLM / RDM / PLD / BRD / RNG / SMN / BLU / PUP / SCH ** Scorpion Harness Lv. 57 WAR / MNK / RDM / THF / PLD / DRK / BST / BRD / SAM / NIN / DRG / BLU / COR / DNC ** Sipahi Jawshan Lv. 59 WAR / PLD / DRK / BST / SAM ** Sha'ir Manteel Lv. 72 BRD ** Vermillion Cloak Lv. 59 MNK / WHM / BLM / RDM / PLD / BRD / RNG / SMN / BLU / PUP / SCH * Remove your weapon and shield, keep wearing your appropriate clothes, and touch the Imperial Whitegate door at (L-9) of Aht Urhgan Whitegate. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: You have received an invitation to the palace from the Grand Vizier. President Naja has offered to help you find appropriate clothing for the occasion.